guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariels
Ariels, full title Sanctus Maximus Populi Ariels, is the leader of the Sanctus Populi and currently serves as the main antagonist of the Guilty Gear universe.Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Library, Ariels She was also one of the Original's five Apostles who spread the arcane knowledge and influence of Magic across the world. It is revealed in Revelator that she has become the human vessel of an Information Unit Organism created by The Original, with the intention to guide humanity to happiness, however she comes to the conclusion that the current humans inhabiting the Earth are only dolls or imitations of what she considers to be "the true humanity" and "humans" have yet to exist in the world. She is also known as the Universal Will. Personality Since her body became a vessel for the Universal Will, Ariels' original personality is unknown. To the public, Ariels appears as a benevolent and understanding individual who cares for her people and wishes nothing more than the security of her kingdom. When alone with Elphelt however, her true persona is that of a warped, psychotic character who despises and disregards all humans as nothing more than redundancies, not even worthy of carrying the name "human" and expresses this hatred with a child-like glee, occasionally breaking into fits of laughter. This was all born out of an inability to truly understand the complexities of the human soul and sees her directive as the truest form of humanity; where beings are not bound by fickle, conflicting emotions and are subservient to her will. The only person she seems to care for is Elphelt, though this may be out of a desire to simply use her as a tool since she deems her other daughter Ramlethal a failure, treating her "death" with indifference. Story ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' At the end of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'s story mode, Ariels is revealed to be Bedman's client, with the two of them having manipulated the events enacted by the Conclave for their goal of creating an "absolute world".Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Story Mode, Chapter 10 ''Guilty Gear Xrd -Revelator-'' Ariels tries to fuse Elphelt with Justice in order to wipe out humanity and replace them with "the true humanity". However, in the final battle, she was ambushed by Sol, Ky and Sin creating an opening for Jack-O' so she could replace Elphelt and merge with Justice. In the end, she was hit with the Saint Oratorio (A type of unlimited energy that Sol was researching) fired by Asuka R. Kreutz (That Man), fainting after Sol managed to fuse Jack-O' with Justice and asking him to take care of her daughters (Ramlethal and Elphelt). She was later taken into custody by the Illyrian armed forces. Powers and Abilities As the human host of the Merciless Apocalypse and one of the Original's disciples, Ariels wields unfathomable magical power and knowledge. She can easily conjure up offensive magic sigils and beams that are powerful enough to level entire buildings and has full access to Absolute Defense: Felion, an impenetrable barrier that requires a force equal to that of a micro-black hole to break through. She could also teleport to any place that she wished with no seeming limit to her range, a feat that only Izuna has been able to match. She is a very powerful and skilled swordswoman, effortlessly fending off and countering attacks from Sol, Ky and Sin; she even blocked a devastating blow from Sol with one hand and pushed back a berserk Sin with minimal effort. She was strong enough to repel magical blasts from Sol's Junkyard Dog Mark III which, at a lowered setting, can obliterate mountains in a single blow, a level of power that she personally found unimpressive. Even after Sol amplified the output of his Junkyard Dog by twenty, Ariels was able to generate magical energy to equal such a capacity, placing them in a stalemate. She is also absurdly strong, creating large fissures in the Celestial Alter with a shockwave from swinging her sword, which almost split the floating island in half. The only time she expresses any strain is when That Man fired the Saint Oratorio, which required her to concentrate in order to defend against it. Even when close to losing consciousness, she retained enough strength to generate Absolute Defense: Felion to protect Sol and the new Aria from the Illyrian force's Collider Cannons. Trivia *It is unknown at which point in time Ariels was possessed by the Universal Will, but it is assumed that it may have happened sometime after the previous Sanctus Maximus, Hapinus the 27th, succumbed to madness and illness after his possession by the Universal Will during his eight-year rule and before his death. Reference Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Humans